Markuss Sanobar/Quotes
Markuss - Extra Serious : After killing huge amounts of weak soldiers: *My God. Just stop it. Stop it right now. *Oh my God, I don't even know what to do with you guys. *This is just fantastic stuff. *Please tell me you're, like, the last one. *No? Okay. (Paired with above on occasion) *Uhhhh. *Did anybody marry this guy? Probably, whoever did is dead now, because, y'know, every time he comes home now he blows the house up, so - I'm, I'm assuming that they're all dead. *Oh, I hate you guys, uhhhh. *♫How many of you are there?♫ *They are so fucking wierd looking. *These enemies are just getting way more annoying as time goes on. *Uhh, my God, you're so frustrating. *Stop it! *Let's just stop you right here. No. After spotting or attacking a common tougher enemy: *Ah great... you. *Yeah, yeah, you go ahead and vent your frustration so I can just blow you to shit. *JESUS CHRIST, there's more than one in one little fucking hallway! *Holy! And these guys have miniguns attached to their arms? *Just doesn't get any better than this. *How are you not dead? *It did... IT DOES NOTHING! *Fuck you, dude. *Just die, please. *Holy fuck, I forgot that those guys can actually do something because I usually kill them pretty fast. Spotting a weak enemy and being directed into a tougher one: *Ah, my God, just get out of my face - SHIT! *Everywhere I turn! *Everywhere I turn. *Let's take care of you, you're dead, oh my God. *And he killed me with it? He fucking killed me with one! *You guys are dicks. After returning to where he was previously killed: *Alright, no more getting sniped, because I think that was what killed me last time. (If killed from extreme range) *He is still alive - for some reason.'' (Paired with below, occasionally)'' *Okay, he's no longer alive. (Paired with above, occasionally) *Dude, I should not be talking shit, I am lucky to be alive. Being rushed or dodging: *Holy shit, you like those dodges? I AM A PRO, I am a pro, I am not - I am very, very scared for my life right now. *I am overwhelmed. *I want to pull out the rocket launcher now, but I'll just blow myself to shit. *Nope. Ahh man, what am I doing? *How many of you are there? *I had to run all the way back that I came from. *Fuck it, let's just go. *And of course, you send more of these fuckers after me. *Just keep running circles around them. *Time out. TIME OUT! Jesus Christ! *Oh my God, this is not fair AT ALL. *Jesus Christ, this is NOT going to stop. *Yes, I know you can not resist me: STOP IT! When spotting turrets (his most feared obstacle) *Holy shit, that is a turret! Oh my god. *Those lasers just show up out of nowhere! *What am I supposed to do? *What am I supposed to do here? Reloading: *Ah shit! *Oh, I love it when I gotta reload! *I'm an idiot. *Who doesn't look at his ammo count? This guy. *I am just reckless. *God damnit, I'm not paying attention to my ammo count! New enemy: *What the FUCK are you!? *WHAT THE FUCK!? When scared: *Ah! *Oh my god! *Gasps* *...AH! (When in the middle of a sentence) *Jesus. *JESUS! *Holy shit! Ok, ok, alright. *Holy shit, you scared me. When paranoid: *Who am I gonna run into? *...Just gonna make me fucking freak out. *I've had enough of this, come on. *No. NO. (When something attacks him unexpectedly) *Anybody else out here that wants to screw with me? *At least it's not dark. (In light areas) *Is there another... no, that's me walking. * Monologues: *These enemies are just getting way more annoying as time goes on. And way creepier looking, and that's what's really getting to me, is that they - they are somehow getting creepier looking as we go on, and I don't understand how you do this - how you make anything look creepier than this thing right here. Somehow they do it, with little ant/scorpion fusions, I don't underst... ah, I don't get it. Why do I even question. Misc/Random: *This is rediculous. *Alright, am I okay? No. Is there still more stuff? Yes. *Of course there is. (Occasionally said after certain other quotes) *This is a never-ending cycle. *Holy shit, the music stopped! I never, never imagined that it would end while I was here. *That was, like, between five and ten straight minutes of just - fucking - wave after wave of bullshit. *Great, and you bring these guys back, the one guy that I never wanted to see again! And you just decided to clone him a bunch of times and throw 'em my way, why the fuck not?